Jour de pluie
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS: Asuka l'a découvert, Juuta ne sait pas quoi faire, il déprime et erre, jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie rousse entre dans son champ de vision.


**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi ils appartiennent tous soit à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata soit à Aya Kanno**

**Genre:** Romance.

**CROSS OVER:** Eyeshield 21/Otomen

**Autre:** OS tout mimi mignon.

**Couple:** Tachibana Juuta/Mamori Anezaki

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour de pluie.<strong>

Il s'était toujours demandé comment ça se passerait, il s'était fait des dizaines de scénarios.

Juuta Tachibana étant habituellement beau jeune homme n'avait là l'air de rien, il était assis sur des marches, devant une quelconque boutique, il avait une position nonchalante. Cependant, si on réfléchissait un peu et avec un peu d'observation, on pouvait dire que le garçon n'allait pas bien, il avait ses cheveux bruns tirant légèrement au roux cachant son visage, ses membres étaient tremblants et ses épaules faisaient des mouvements compulsif accompagnés de soubresauts. Un pâle halo blanchâtre sortait de sa bouche, et sa chemise entre-ouverte ne le protégeait que très peu du froid environnant. Il dégoulinait, ses cheveux se plaquaient contre son visage et son cou, la pluie se mêlait à ses larmes salées.

On aurait dit de loin un chiot abandonné en pleine averse.

Au bout de longues minutes, le propriétaire de la boutique le chassa de devant sa vitrine, lui mettant sur le dos le peu de clients environnant.

Juuta marchait sans conviction et se lassa aller sur des marches d'une boutique quelques mètres plus loin. Il se sentait mal, un peu plutôt dans la journée, avant que l'orage n'éclate, Asuka, le garçon qu'il considérait maintenant comme son meilleur ami l'avait découvert. Le kendoka avait vu sa chambre, ses dessins, ses planches. Asuka était peut-être un peu naïf mais pas complètement stupide. A ce moment il n'avait su comment son ami allait réagir. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, ses yeux verts en amande lui avaient dit tellement de choses en quelques secondes. Mais le sentiment le plus frappant avait été celui de la trahison, le garçon avait été blessé. Tant de sentiments et de confusions l'avait assailli.

Il lui avait sourit comme s'il comprenait enfin quelque chose, et lui avait dit quelques mots, sans violence mais qui contenaient en eux des poignards:

"J'espère que tu as eu ce que tu voulais"

Il s'était ensuite courbé d'une politesse exagéré et était partis la tête haute. Juuta, lui, n'avait pas réfléchi, il s'était paralysé et n'a pu rien dire. Pourtant s'il avait eu les mots, il aurait parfaitement eu le temps de les déballés. Il était ensuite sorti de chez lui, il errait dehors depuis des heures. Il ne savait pas comment réagir car tous ses scénarios n'avaient jamais été terminé.

Maintenant, sur ses marches de pierres, il ressentait parfois une douce chaleur accompagné d'une odeur bienveillante à chaque entré ou sorti du magasin, il n'avait pas regardé quel était le commerce mais il le devinait.

Il entendit le frottement de la porte coulissante, une nouvelle fois les odeurs de brioches, gâteaux et autres nourritures succulentes le prirent au nez. Il les connaissait tellement, il aimait tellement ces pâtisseries. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule, et remarqué que la pluie froide ne l'atteignait plus. Il leva donc son visage et son regard en rencontra un vert, d'un même vert mais souriant, il ne lisait plus la blessure.

C'était une jeune femme, une jolie rousse qui tenait son parapluie pour le protégé. Elle semblait avoir son âge. Sa main sur son épaule était chaude.

- Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes ici, dit-elle d'une vois douce. Viens mon lycée n'est pas loin et il y a des serviettes au club.

Elle prit sa main et le tira, il se laissait accompagner, il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de résister, elle avait une voix douce, mais on sentait aussi cette force comme si on se faisait ramener par maman.

Quelques minutes après, Juuta était assit sur une chaise pliable en métal dans un local de club de sport, une serviette rouge et noir moelleuse sur la tête.

La jeune fille avait posé son sac plastique sur la table qui semblait être une terrain de rugby ou de il ne savait quoi, elle faisait chauffer de l'eau pour il lui semblait faire du thé. Le silence régnait, le jeune mangaka ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait ramené ici, d'habitude on ne prend pas n'importe quel inconnu ayant une dégaine comme la sienne. La jeune fille se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers lui comme si elle se rappelait enfin de sa présence.

- Oh, je m'appelle Anezaki Mamori, qu'elle nouille je fais si j'oublie la base même de la politesse, hum.. et toi?

- Heu.. Ah, oui.. Tachibana, Tachibana Juuta, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit une main pour y mettre une tasse fumante.

- Tiens réchauffes-toi un peu. Tu sais, dit-elle en prenant une chaise en s'installant devant lui, ne crois pas que je fais ça pour tout le monde...

Il aurait voulu lui poser des questions mais elle enchaîna voyant parfaitement l'intrigue dans le regard du garçon.

- En faite, je t'ai déjà vu, enfin, je suis une habituée de la pâtisserie, donc je vous ai déjà vu toi avec ton copain aux cheveux argent et la jeune fille, et comme habituellement vous étiez ensemble, je me demandais si tu allais bien. Et puis surtout j'avais quelque chose à te rendre.

Elle s'éloigna pour prendre son sac, elle le fouilla quelques instants avant d'en sortir une pochette plastique verte pomme. Juuta plissa les yeux qui s'ouvrirent rapidement en grand:

- Mais c'est...

- Oui, un story-bord et quelques planches, je les ai trouvé récupérer il y a deux jours, mais comme il n'y avait ni ton nom ni ton adresse et que vous étiez déjà repartis de la boutique, la propriétaire que je connais m'a demandé d'essayer de vous rattrapez, chose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire et donc, je n'ai pas pu te la rendre. Sinon, c'est peut-être un peu indiscret de ma part, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de grave pour que je te retrouve comme ça?

Le brun abaissa ses mains qui tenait la tasse encore à moitié rempli, avec un doigt il tripotait le coin de la pochette qui avait mise sur ses jambes.

- Honnêtement, je me sens horriblement mal, mon ami, Asuka, le grand gars aux cheveux gris, je lui cachais un secret, un secret dans lequel je l'utilisais, il l'a découvert, et il m'a lâché, le problème c'est que même s'il était mon modèle il était tout d'abord mon ami, et que je n'ai pas su le lui dire.

Mamori lui prit doucement sa main de libre dans les siennes.

- Tu sais, je comprend dans un sens, dans l'équipe, ici, mon ami d'enfance aussi avait un secret, tout le reste des membres étaient au courant, j'ai été la dernière, je comprend le sentiment de presque trahison qu'on ressent, car pour eux c'était fait exprès que seule moi n'était pas au courant, je me suis sentie blessée devant le fait accomplis. Je ne crois pas que c'était devant le même fait qu'on s'est retrouvé avec ton ami, mais le mien, Sena m'a expliqué, il s'est excusé et m'a expliqué, je pense que tu devrais faire de même. Je trouverais ça étrange de vous voir à la pâtisserie séparément.

Elle le lâcha pour prendre à son tour une tasse de thé. Dans le silence des deux jeunes personnes, le bruit de la pluie contre les tuiles du toit du local s'amplifia.

- J'avoue que sur le moment j'ai était prise d'un tas de sentiments, je me suis sentie trahi, indigne de confiance, égoïste, seule, dégoutée de ne pas avoir eu sa confiance pour être dans la confidence, mais cela m'a aussi fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus le gamin que je connaissais, et qu'il avait grandi. Apprendre un secret fortement garder à des bonnes et mauvaises choses, il ne cherche plus d'excuses, et il est maintenant entièrement lui-même.

La demoiselle baissa les yeux sur sa montre, et releva son visage sous une mine horrifiée:

- Ohlàlà, je suis désolée, mais je dois amener les thermos sur le terrain, , je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir entrainer et de t'avoir ennuyer. Tiens, prends le parapluie, j'en ai d'autres, et ça va être un peu bizarre ce que je te dis, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu sois partis avant que l'équipe ne revienne, tu risques de pas faire long feu, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il n'avait rien pu placé, mais il avait aimé écouté la jeune fille, elle était mignonne, et lorsque leur regard se croisait il pouvait jurer de la voir prendre des teintes rosées. Elle n'avait pas tord, s'il ne s'expliquait pas avec Asuka leur amitié serait fichue, de même s'il prenait trop de temps à lui dire. Il serra la pochette plastique contre son torse, ouvrit la porte en ouvrant le parapluie pour aider au moins un peu la jolie rousse pour qu'elle puisse sortir du local avec ses trois énormes thermos dans les mains ainsi qu'un sac plastique pleins de parapluies qui tanguait du creux de son bras.

Elle le salua et remercia, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle lui mit un sac plastique blanc dans la mais de libre, il laissa son regard glissait sur son dos un long moment avant de baisser la tête sur le sachet, et sourit en regardant de plus prêt. Il fit rejoindre la pochette à la boite dans le sac pour pouvoir plus facilement les serrer contre sa poitrine, et pour enfin prendre la décision de courir chez son ami.

...

Sa décision était dur, choisir l'un ou l'autre était un véritable sacrifice pour elle. Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à lui couler le long du cou. Elle avala avec difficulté sa salive, il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix.

-Celui-CI! cria-t-elle en détournant le visage pour ne pas voir le sacrifice de celui pour lequel elle avait renoncé.

La femme au cheveux grisonnants afficha un sourire à l'action légèrement exagéré de la lycéenne. Elle connaissait sa faiblesse pour les choux à la crème, alors en avoir proposer une nouvelle sorte était, elle le savait, une véritable guerre psychologique pour sa meilleure cliente.

- Ah ma petite Anezaki, je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas moitié-moitié, dit-elle dans le même sourire tout en mettant les précieuses pâtisseries dans une boite en carton.

- Ils sont pas tous pour moi, c'est pour le club, donc c'est un chacun, je sais que si je prends deux sortes différentes, je ne pourrais pas résister à la tentation, répondit la rousse d'un air fataliste alors qu'elle sortait de sa poche son porte monnaie.

En cherchant les quelques pièces qui lui manquaient pour payer sa commande, elle n'entendit donc pas la porte coulissante s'ouvrir, elle entendit cependant la suite:

- Mettez lui aussi deux des nouveaux, prononça gentiment une douce voix masculine.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, une main tenant une pièce de 500 yens entra dans son chant de vision pour finir sa course sur le comptoir. Elle leva son visage pour recevoir une énorme sourire d'un beau brun.

- Pour te remercier de la semaine dernière, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle détourna son regard des yeux chocolat de son interlocuteur, pour rencontrer les yeux verts d'un grand jeune homme, sur les lèvres de celui-ci se glissa un léger sourire.

- On se reverra, n'est-ce pas Mamori? Lui demanda alors le mangaka pour ré-attirer son attention.

Elle lui répondit en hochant la tête sentant que si elle ouvrait la bouche elle allait dire un tas de bêtises. Elle prit son sac, et prit ses jambes à son cou sous le regard doux du jeune homme qu'elle avait bien aidé à coup de choux à la crème.

* * *

><p>HUhu voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, c'est un OS de cou de tête, dans ma tête c'était beaucoup plus guimauve, je me réessayerais peut-être sur ce couple. ^^<p> 


End file.
